Marauder Poems
by Nostariel Nightshadow
Summary: A series of poems about the marauders and other characters.
1. Marauders

Marauder Poems

**Summary: A series of poems about the marauders, as a whole and individually with some other characters for good measure. **

The Marauders

M: Mischief Makers

A: Adorable

R: Rebellious

A: Animagi

U: Utterly Irresistible (unless you're Lily Evans though even she lost in the end)

D: Determined to create laughter

E: Entertaining others

R: Rule Hogwarts as the best pranksters ever

S: Slytherins are fun to prank

M: Mischief Managed

A: Are unregister Animagi

R: Run with a werewolf

A: Always in Detention

U: Understand Prongs obsessive love for Lily

D: Design amazing pranks

E: Each understand the others

R: Read the rules (mainly Moony) and break them (mainly the rest)

S: Still hate Snivellus

M: Made the Marauders Map

A: Appreciate a good prank

R: Really enjoy the muggle holiday April fools day

A: Are four boys who compliment each other

U: Understand the difficult animagus transformation

D: Design complex pranks

E: Explore Hogwarts under James's invisibility cloak

R: Return to Hogwarts with new pranks

S: Smart, Skilled and Sexy (except wormtail)

M: Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs

A: Animagi and a werewolf

R: Remus, Peter, Sirius and James

A: A werewolf, rat, dog and stag

U: Under the whomping willow to the shrieking shack

D: Determine to cause mayhem, pranks and laughter

E: Explored all of Hogwarts and have an invisibility cloak

R: Really need to help James win over Lily

S: Sneak up on Snivellus and hex him

M: May you rest in peace

A: Are heroes till the last (though Peter was a traitor and got Prongs killed)

R: Readily fought for what they believed in

A: Are never to be forgotten

U: Understood the risks yet fought anyway

D: Died as heroes and helped to create a better future

E: Exceptionally understanding and heroic

R: Readily risked their lives for others

S: Shall always be remembered


	2. Remus 'Moony' Lupin

Remus 'Moony' Lupin

M: Marauder till the end

O: Only knew Harry for a while

O: Only got to spend a short while with his son

N: Never to be forgotten

Y: You are a true hero

M: Modest and Polite

O: Observant and quiet (most of the time)

O: Original Marauder

N: Never stopped fighting his 'furry little problem' as James like to call it

Y: You died a hero's death no matter your condition

R: Really Smart

E: Exceptionally sensitive of others

M: Made an excellent teacher despite his 'furry little problem'

U: Understands people well (especially Harry and the marauders)

S: Snape made him wolfsbane

R: Remembered as the last true marauder

E: Extremely brave – a true Gryffindor

M: Married Nymphadora Tonks and had a son called Teddy

U: Unanimously the best DADA teacher ever

S: Stood up for what he believed in

L: Last true marauder

U: Understanding and caring

P: Probably the best (most competent DADA) teacher ever

I: Is to be remembered as the hero he was

N: Never got to know his son

L: Loyal to those who earned his trust

U: Understood James's love for Lily

P: Probably aided James in winning Lily' heart

I: Inspired his students to do well

N: Never shall he be forgotten


	3. James 'Prongs' Potter

James 'Prongs' Potter

P: Protective of his wife and son

R: Run with a werewolf at school and beyond

O: Owner of an invisibility cloak

N: Nicknamed Remus 'Moony'

G: Got into lots of trouble

S: Seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team

P: Protective of his friends and family

R: Remained loyal to everyone

O: Original member of the Marauders

N: Never gave up on his friends – despite Moony's 'Furry little problem'

G: Got to go out how he wanted and there is a statue too.

S: Seriously would have inflated his ego if he knew

J: Joined at the hip with Sirius

A: Always supported Moony

M: Married the girl of his dreams (Literally)

E: Encouraged Peter when he was struggling

S: Stalked Lily always

J: Just loved Lily more each day

A: Always tried again

M: Member of the Marauders

E: Eventually won Lily's heart

S: Stag animagus

P: Played pranks on Slytherins

O: Originally helped make the map

T: Twin of Sirius (the teachers thought they were joined at the hip)  
T: Then he became the captain of the Gryffindor team and lead them to victory

E: Evans was his only love

R: Remembered as a hero by everyone

P: Proud owner of an invisibility cloak

O: Only got to spend a year with his son

T: Taken from the world too soon  
T: The Marauders (except Peter) grieved for your loss

E: Eventually got to see Harry again (with a little help)

R: Reassertion stone let Harry see him again (as well as Lily, Sirius and Remus)


	4. Sirius 'Padfoot' Black

Sirius 'Padfoot' Black

P: Protective of Harry

A: Adorable in animagus form  
D: Defended Moony's condition  
F: Forever a loyal Marauder  
O: Only knew Harry for a short time  
O: Only person to escape Azkaban (and he did it without help)  
T: Truly a Marauder

P: Precarious and loud

A: Attractive and noble  
D: Defences his friends (with his life)  
F: Fights for what he believes in  
O: Original Marauder  
O: Only had a short amount of time out of Azkaban before he died  
T: The only marauder to never married or had kids (though he did see Harry as a son)

S: Seriously funny guy  
I: Inseparable from James  
R: Related to Nymphadora 'Dora' Tonks the coolest witch  
I: Incarcerated for a crime he didn't commit  
U: Understood the need to hide  
S: Snape antagonised him 

S: Seriously loud (and annoying – if your trying to study)  
I: Intensely funny sense of humour  
R: Ran with a werewolf  
I: Initiated fights with Snape  
U: United with the Marauders as brothers  
S: Stood up for his beliefs

B: Best prankster (the marauders too)  
L: Loved to hex Snape (who won't)  
A: Always loyal to the marauders  
C: Could always kick Snape's ass  
K: Killed by his cousin Bellatrix

B: Booming laugh  
L: Loved his hair  
A: Azkaban didn't make him crazy  
C: Could cook up an amazing prank  
K: Killed to save Harry (he'd have been glad to leave like that)


	5. In Remembrance

In remembrance

To Remus 'Moony' Lupin, werewolf and marauder: loyalty above all else. He helped to make the Marauder's map (a gift to pranksters everywhere) and aided in the Marauder's pranks. A gentle, caring bookworm and who did very well at school. He fought for what he believed in and who never let his 'furry little problem' from dictating his life (mostly). He was the last true marauder who died right at the end of the war, a father and a husband though he got to spend so little time with his son. He made Harry his son Teddy's godfather and Harry took this seriously making sure that Teddy knew that his father was a hero and will always be remembered as Professor Moony the best defence against the dark arts teacher ever. He will never be forgotten.

To Sirius 'Padfoot' Black, a dog animagus and marauder – who came up with many of their pranks and helped to create the marauder's map. Loyal to his friends and trusted them with his life. Sent to Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit (though lets move on to more pleasant thoughts); he became the first person to break out of there and was able to prove to his friend 'Moony' and his godson Harry that he was innocent of the crimes he was accused of; though all that really mattered was that they knew the truth. He died fighting (he would have wanted that) and protecting Harry (he would have been proud to protect his godson) and was reunited with his best friend 'Prongs' in death. He will always be remembered as a brave and loyal friend who was joined at the hip with Prongs.

To James 'Prongs' Potter, a stag animagus and marauder who owned an invisibility cloak and explored the Hogwarts ground with his friends (until they got to big) and who assisted in the creation of the marauders map and stalked Lily Evans. He loved her more than life itself and persevered until he won her heart. Eventually they married and had a son though Voldie decided to target them. James died to give Lily time to run with their son – he died fighting and protecting his family the way he'd want to go and will always be a true Gryffindor (who else would take on Voldie without a wand!) In Godric's Hollow where he died and is buried with his wife there is a statue of himself, Lily and Harry that only wizards can see- now how much would that have inflated his ego? His sacrifice will never be forgotten.

In memory of the three marauders (cause Petigrew was a traitor and not a true marauder so therefore doesn't count) whose bravery, loyalty, friendship and love should be inspiration to all young witches and wizards and whose pranks forever entertained those who knew them. They stood by each other no matter what- true friends till the very end and who have been reunited in death, a group of friends whose sacrifices have lead to a better future and whose living family will never forget them. Their namesakes live on in their memory and who really are like them- James Sirius Potter is a prankster like his two namesakes combined and Teddy Remus Lupin caused more than his fair share of trouble the marauders live on in them.


	6. Lily Evans

Lily Evans

L: Loved her son more than life itself

I: Is loyal to her friends

L: Love James no matter how long it took her to admit it

Y: You will never be forgotten

L: Loved her sister no matter what

I: Is the best in charms

L: Loved her family always even in death

Y: You should not have been killed

E: Even in death love her son

V: Very brave in the face of death

A: A true Gryffindor till the end  
N: Never gave up hope

S: Saved her son with sacrificial love

E: Extraordinarily talented witch

V: Very bold and stood up for what she believed in

A: Always protected her friends  
N: Never stopped trying to save her friend  
S: Stubborn and determined


End file.
